Undercover
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Jinx, along with her team still studies at the H.I.V.E academy; however, what happens when Kidflash is given the mission to infiltrate the academy? Jinx considers him to join her team, however nothing is really that easy. Jinx&Wally. some, RaeBB Robin and Starfire.


**A/N: HELLO! YES I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY! YATTA, YATTA, YATTA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen titans in any way. **

**ENJOY!**

**Xxx**

Jinx sighed as she rummaged through attack plans in her room. All this stress really was not good for her. shaking her head Jinx decided to call it a day as she put them in neat piles on her desk. Glancing towards the clock the young sorceress noticed it was 6'o clock, she still had a long day ahead of her at the hive academy. Jinx smiled softly, she both loved and hated that academy. She loved it merely because of the fact that they took her in, despite her appearance, powers and harsh background. The people she had met also caused a huge impact on her life. She was already leader of a team. The Hive.

However, Jinx hated the teachers there. They were despicable; their teaching methods were harsh but they got the job done. Sighing once more Jinx exited her room and headed straight for the cafeteria; Jinx was beyond starving and hoped to grab a bite to eat before studying.

Jinx appeared to be in luck as she quietly grabbed a sandwich, deciding to grab a bottle of water and a can of coke, knowing full well that she would need the water for later.

As jinx began to walk through the hallway she began to walk past someone unknown to her, a new student perhaps? He looked as if he was around her age, Jinx turned around and watched as he walked away, not even giving her a glance as he took a turn.

Shrugging it of Jinx sighed and ran a hand through her neon pink hair. He looked familiar, maybe she had seen him around the academy?

With this thought in mind Jinx sighed and began to walk towards her room, tomorrow she, along with her team has combat practise. Smirking to herself Jinx opened her door and walked back into her room.

Tomorrow would be fun.

**Xxx**

Groaning slightly as she woke up, she began to blink, her eyes adjusting to the light, glancing towards her alarm clock Jinx narrowed her eyes as it blew up in front of her. Smiling in satisfaction now that the horrendous object and it's obnoxious noises had left Jinx sat up to go along with her daily ritual.

**Xxx**

Jinx watched from the audience as some other team tried to fend themselves from combat practise. Jinx snickered as she watched the team's pitiful excuse for a leader helplessly try and dodge some lasers, He lacked a tremendous amount of things a leader needed. And one of them was respect. He wasn't even giving orders!

Jinx smirked to herself; her team would be next. Jinx glanced over towards Gizmo who seemed to be grinning wildly and laughing every now and then when someone would get hurt. Jinx chuckled to herself and turned to Mammoth who seemed to be munching on a pack of potato chips. Shaking her head Jinx turned and noticed that the team's session had ended.

_Well, Brother Blood was certainly going to have fun with them. _Jinx thought a sadistic smile making its way onto her features as she continued to stare at the pathetic team, whose heads were now facing down in shame. However Jinx's moment didn't last long when she felt as if someone was staring.

Jinx turned around only to meet Seymour's eye widen and quickly turn around blushing slightly a couple rows back. Jinx sighed and turned back around. She knew that he had a crush on her, and Jinx didn't feel like dating anyone anytime soon; also the thought of dating Seymour just seemed...wrong. He was like a brother to her and she couldn't imagine herself with him.

Jinx was snapped out of her thoughts when Gizmo gently nudged her, telling her it was their turn. Jinx nodded a confident smile making its way onto her face as she got up, head high along with her team. She could feel everyone's gaze onto her team as they made their way down to battle; Pride swelling up in her chest.

Jinx smirked, the headmaster was watching. She couldn't afford to mess up!

"Attack pattern Alpha!" The words slipped out of her mouth so naturally.

And they took off! Jinx ran, cart wheeling here and there. Easily dodging the laser beams and whatever else was being thrown towards her.

However she couldn't be cocky, Jinx knew this well. Jinx's eyes glowed a bright pink as a robot tried to make its way towards her, only to be blown up.

Jinx sighed as she quickly turned around, checking up on her fellow teammates- Jinx's eyes widened. "Mammoth! Duck!"

The large teen; surprised as the leader screeched for him to duck complied as he avoided a robot being thrown towards him. He gave Jinx a grateful glance and went back to battling.

Jinx sighed in relief, and then turned straight towards Gizmo, who was successfully messing up the robot's circuitry.

Smiling Jinx heard a buzz, signalling that the session was over.

Clapping could be heard and Jinx was grateful that it was the headmaster himself who was clapping; soon the whole audience cheered.

Jinx felt like smiling but knew it was wise not to, so instead she and her team merely had a blank look.

As Jinx made her way back towards the audience she passed the same boy from the corridor, who seemed to be heading down for his turn in combat practise.

"Where's your team?" Jinx spoke, eye brow raised as her team stood loyal behind her.

The boy blinked and turned to her, causing Jinx to notice his blue eyes. They looked familiar to her, she could of sworn she saw the same pair of eyes somewhere.

"I work alone these days." He spoke shrugging a small smirk on his face.

Jinx stared at him then smiled "Try not to get your ass whooped too much then."

He seemed amused as he chuckled "Will do."

Jinx nodded then returned to her seat in the audience, Gizmo and Mammoth sitting next to her.

"Just how cocky is this guy?" Gizmo grunted,

Jinx shrugged "Well if the headmaster approves of it then he's obviously good."

With that said Gizmo shut up.

Mammoth looked like he didn't care less about what was happening, and more interested in the food.

Jinx sighed as she watched the man skilfully take out the robots and outrun the lasers. Jinx had to admit, he was good. It was as if he had been doing this his entire life.

Shrugging the thought off Jinx blinked, so he was a speedster? Jinx smirked; he would defiantly be a useful member on the team. However, Jinx knew nothing about him and he had yet to pass initiation. Well fuck this would take long.

**Xxx**

"Are you absolutely _sure _she didn't recognise you?" Robin pestered,

The red head teen merely rolled his eyes. "No boy blunder she didn't, relax. I'll complete this mission in a synch."

Robin sighed, "Alright, remember though, you're undercover. Try not to slip up?"

Kidflash frowned "Thanks for the vote of confidence, though it's best if we don't interact too much. The academy could be recording this as we speak."

Robin sighed once more, understanding he nodded and ended the call.

Kidflash rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, why they had asked him of all people to do this was beneath him, he already knew Jinx well when he was in hero form! She could figure out who he was easily if she bothered. But knowing her loyalty towards the headmaster made it easy for him as he was in the academy.

Sighing Kidflash grabbed a collapsed onto the bed. Praying he wouldn't get caught...or killed at for not doing his report on villainy history.

**Xxx**

**A/N: LOL YES I KNOW! I USUALLY WRITE ABOUT ANIME BUT I HAD TO WRITE A FLINX FANFIC! I'M SORRY! ANYWAY R N R!**


End file.
